


The Best Man

by christzu



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christzu/pseuds/christzu
Summary: Mhel is a cranky girl and was invited to a family party where she hates every guest there. And to prove herself she's not dependent on his boyfriend, Sungjin she goes there all alone.
Kudos: 1





	The Best Man

“Love, would you mind if I go hangout with my friend this tomorrow?” Sungjin asks Mhel who is now busy playing with her phone.

“Of course it’s fine, do whatever you want” she looked up and gave Sungjin a sweet smile. Sungjin’s heart melts from what he saw. People may think Mhel has an attitude and is always rude but he could write a 10 pages presentation to prove them wrong. And take note, the font size is 11.

“But you told me last night, you’re taking me to your grandparents anniversary” He told her as he sat beside Mhel and snaked his arms on her waist. Mhel felt so comfortable and warm with every embrace Sungjin gave, she leaned on him more and rested her head on his chest.

“Yes but you’ve been hanging out with me since we started our relationship and I don’t want you to get tired of me” she said as she heard his beating heart fast and she simply smiled  _ “This guy is so whipped’ _ she thought. “Plus, I am kinda tired of your face already” she joked and that remarks made Sungjin laugh and kissed her forehead.

“Okay whatever you say” He mumble as he keeps on showering Mhel with kisses on her cheeks , nose and down to her lips. They continued to cuddle that night and in the morning Mhel wokes up with Sungjin saying goodbye to her.

“Love, I’ll go now. Tell your grandparents I said hi, okay?” he said and kissed Mhel, who is half awake and just nodding as an answer. Sungjin just laughs at the sight that is not new to him.

“I’ll still leave a letter on the fridge for you to read cause I know you are going to forget that I said goodbye, See you later, Love” He added and got out of the room. 

Mhel slept again and was disturbed by her own alarm. She cursed as she got up and fixed their bed. She smiled when she remember things that she and Sungjin did in that bed.

“By the way, where is that guy?” she wondered while taking milk from their fridge and there she saw Sungjin’s letter.

_ Love, did you forgot again that I said goodbye? Haha what’s new, anyway the boys and I are going to noraebang just like the old times and I know I already told you that but I just want to tell you again. I love you and pls greet your grandparents a happy anniversary for me! ^_^ _

_ P.S. I love you XOXO _

Mhel smiled widely and she could feel her face turned red beet. With a heart so flattered she gets ready for the event that will happen later. It’s been a year since she saw her family and honestly she is nervous. She closed her eyes and tried to compose herself.

“It’s for grandma and grandpa, not for you aunts or cousins Mhel, you could survive this night without depending on Sungjin” She said to herself. She’s been thinking this for months and she concluded that she’s depending on Sungjin more than a normal lady could do to her man.

Good timing the boys ask Sungjin to go outside that made a great opportunity for her to be an independent.

**CHRISTZU’S HOTEL 7:00 PM**

After texting Sungjin that she has arrived at the hotel. Mhel entered the ballroom where at the ceiling gold and white linens are hung. _So grandiose_ she said to herself. Of course it's her family after all, filthy rich but the truth is they are all sad people and family is a business partner not someone you could talk to when things are hard.

“Oh you’re here, the family’s black sheep” one of Mhel’s aunt welcomes her with the fakest smile she ever sees.

She just smiled back and whispered to herself  _ “I’ll just let it pass, I go here because of my grandparents” _

“Where are they?” she asked one of the waiters, who was busy tending the buffet table. She gave him a smiled but the guy looked like he didn’t hear her so she reiterated her question.

“Oh, they’re at the backstage they keep on saying that they will not start until one of their grandchildren will come here”

That statement brought so much pain in Mhel’s chest. Her eyes are blurred when she looked at the stage,  _ “They must be waiting for me” _

“As soon as Mhel entered the backstage her grandma hugged her and whispered things that she didn’t understand cause she was wailing and crying her heart out.

They talked and talked about how Mhel survived after turning her back from her aunt's offer to be their partner right after her parent’s funeral. She didn’t tell her grandparents about that, instead she said that she just wanted some time to unwind.

“He looks so handsome” Her grandma told her after she showed Sungjin’s photo while she’s introducing him that he is her boyfriend. Smiles and laughter filled their room but they were disturbed by the organizer that said they will soon start the party.

The party went smoothly and her grandparents went home early because they were tired. Mhel planned to go home but she’s still in the corner smiling like crazy because she and Sungjin are texting and he keeps on sending pics of what happened to him.

_ From: Sungjin _

_ Love! Send me a picture, T.T _

After Mhel sends him a photo. She heard something that boiled her blood.

“Wow she still has a guts to show up after bringing shame on our surname” 

“Excuse me, Are you talking about me?” She commented and faced them. She saw her cousins, dressed in fancy clothes but she could smell trash from them.

“Yes, and what are you gonna do about it?” her cousin clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. Mhel didn’t think twice, she pulled her cousin’s hair and cursed her nonstop.

“What do you think you're doing?!” Her aunt pulled her away from his cousin who looks a mess, they both are in mess.

“You’re a shame in this family!” her aunt spewed a dagger straight to her heart and pointed finger at her.

“Fuck y’all” She growls and stormed out from the room. It was raining so hard outside and she got drenched from the rain but she didn’t care. She sobbed harder when she’s at the parking lot.  _ “Nobody can see me here” _ she thought.

Her phone rings and she saw it was Sungjin, she rejected it but it rings again. She decided to pick it up because she knows Sungjin, he will not stop but before that she tried to fix herself.

“Where are you?” His soft and warm voice touched Mhel’s heart and that made her stifled a sob. She thought she could hide her feelings from him but she cried and cried and Sungjin was just listening to her cry.

“I’m almost there, wait for me” he told you and ended the call.

Mhel just sat at the pavement and counted every car that passed her until one car stopped right in front of her and he saw a guy get out of it with an umbrella. He smiled at her and that gesture warmed her heart and made her think that she’s so lucky to have him.

They got in and no one said a word. He also didn’t ask what happened, he just stayed quiet and drove them to home. That is Sungjin, he’s the type of guy that will not ask you to tell him everything, he will just wait for you until you’re okay to tell him. They arrived at their apartment’s parking lot and none of them got out of the car.

“I got into a fight with my cousins” Mhel started while playing both her hands like a kid telling her parents that she’s done something bad. “They told me I am a shame on our family and-”

She was cut off when Sungjin got out of the car. She followed him and she saw her standing there, staring at her.

“What are you doing?”” Mhel asked. Sungjin just shrugged and runned her fingers through his hair. That made Mhel’s heart throbbed happily and warmly. “Are you flirting with me?!” She added and tried to hide her smile but she failed.

“Am I? Of course I am” He said beaming a smile and it made Mhel forget what happened earlier. He strides the distance between them and asks for her hands.

“Can we dance?” he said, still flashing the smiles that hypnotized Mhel.

“Right here? In the parking lot? Seriously Park Sungjin?!” She laughed but she still put her arms on his broad shoulder. He let out a chuckle as they started to sway.

“You know that I love you, right?” Sungjin said that to Mhel while his forehead rested on the top of her head and he stared at her with his eyes, that looked like the whole universe was shrunk and God decided to put it into this man's eyes.  _ It’s just so beautiful. _

"And believe me when I say that you are not a shame. In fact I am proud of you. You've come through a lot of hard times and now that I am here, you are not alone. Remember that, okay?" He added. His voice was so comforting and every word is stained with sincerity.

Mhel just hugged him and nodded as an answer. She is lost of words. Her heart is bursting, it’s just love. She loves him so much and she can’t let him go.

“I love you too” Mhel blurted and gave Sungjin a peck at his lips but Sungjin didn't let that pass. He responded to her and the kiss went passionately. They stopped when they were out of breath and they laughed while looking at each other that are now catching their breath. 

  * Fin



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
